


Supernatural Creatures

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [309]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil is a vampire and Clint isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Someone called earlier.” Clint said in passing, shoveling a forkful of pasta into his mouth. “I didn’t get a name, but they said to tell you ‘HYDRA needs an answer.” Clint pretended he didn’t notice the way Phil paused. He never saw the man flinch anymore, but the pause was a sign that he was worried about something. “Is something wrong at work? They never usually call the landline, right?”

“No, they don’t. My phone died this morning, and I couldn’t find a charger anywhere.” Phil answered easily, dabbing his lips with the napkin and drinking his red wine.

Clint didn’t push. In the government intelligence game, its never a good idea to press your romantic partners for information. The answers will just lead to more questions and more things that he might not want to know. It’s better if he doesn’t ask. Plausible Deniability.

“How was work?” Phil asked, segueing the conversation. “I heard you put down the head of the local Russian mafia.”

Clint raised an eyebrow at Phil. “That’s high level secret. How’d you hear about that?”

Phil shrugged. “HYDRA has ears everywhere. It comes in handy.”

“Right. Well, whoever your intel is, they’re wrong. I didn’t ‘put down’ anyone today. I brought her in.” Clint raised his wine glass in cheers. 

“You managed to bring in Natalia Romanova, aka Black Widow, into the CIA?” Phil raised his glass in cheers as well. “Very Impressive. Congratulations.”

“Thanks. What about you? How’s work?” Clint asked. 

Phil sighed and he smiled bitterly at his plate. “I’m… thinking about quitting, actually.”

“What? Why? What happened?”

“They want to promote me.” Phil glared at the wine glass like it did something to offend him.

Clint frowned as well and tried to look for the problem. He failed. “And why would that make you want to quit? A promotion is a good thing, the last time I checked.”

“Yeah, but- I don’t think HYDRA is what I thought it was.” Phil answered. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“It’s better if you don’t know.” 

Clint reached over the table and held Phil’s hand. “Hey, whatever you choose to do, I’ll support you. If you want, I could maybe put in a good word for you to my boss, in case you wanna join the CIA.” 

Phil smiled at him in thanks, squeezing his hand back. 

—

Clint woke up to find himself chained by his hands dangling in the air a few inches away from the ground. Must be a Tuesday. In all honesty, he hated waking up in evil lairs like this. His back hurt like you wouldn’t believe and his wrists chaffed. He’d rather wake up strapped to a chair or a post - anything but the dangling really. 

“Glad to see you’re awake.” A man Clint doesn’t recognize greets him with a skeezy smile. 

“I can’t say the same for you, sorry.” Clint tried shrugging, but found it not worth the effort.

“And sassy too. I see now why Agent Coulson is so taken with you.” The guy studied the multitude of needles and tools he had laid out on the desk. “Although honestly, and I’m sorry if this hurts to hear, I don’t get the appeal.” He chose a simple scalpel and stepped closer to Clint

“What? Homophobic on top of being an asshole? Who would have guessed.”

“Oh, no. It’s not the guy on guy action I’m talking about. I was referring more to-” He made a long cut on Clint’s arm, smirking. “-this.” 

Clint remained quiet through the thing and smirked when the guy finally pulled away. “When Phil and his HYDRA buddies get here you are going to be in a world of pain.” 

The guy turned to him and laughed. Like, really laugh. Not the I’m-taunting-you laugh, it was a genuine gut-busting laugh. “You still haven’t figured out where you are, have you?” The guy asked. “You’re in HYDRA, Agent Barton.”

Clint stared at the guy in confusion. HYDRA was supposed to be the good guys because that’s where Phil was working. Phil worked for the good guys. Phil isn’t a bad guy.

The guy rolled his eyes at Clint and sighed. “Relax. Your precious Phil isn’t part of this. Not to say he’s not a fan of the occasional torture before the drain, but this time around, you’re being used as leverage.”

“Leverage? for what?”

“Agent Coulson was going to leave us, and we’d really hate to see him go, so we made a deal with him. If he stays, you live. If he leaves, we drain you.” He said menacingly.

“You know you keep on saying that like it’s supposed to mean something to me, but I really don’t get it.” Clint shook his head, covertly looking around the room to find something to help him escape.

“He hasn’t told you, has he? Well, I guess that’s really the only reason why you’re still in a relationship with a vampire.” 

That made Clint pause. “A vampire? You’re shitting me right?”

“Wait, don’t tell me. You’re one of those people who firmly reject the supernatural, right?” 

“No, I’m actually one of the believers. Phil is the non-believer. Which, I guess makes much more sense now.” 

The guy’s phone rang and he raised a finger at Clint. “Just a second.”

“Please, take all the time you need.” Clint said. Clint didn’t hear the conversation aside from the guy’s constant ‘Yes sir’s but the way the guy smiled at Clint after the phone call couldn’t mean anything but bad news for Clint.

“I’ve got good news, and bad news. Bad news is that Agent Coulson quit, so that means I have to kill you. Good news is that I get to drink your blood.” 

Clint frowned. “That’s not good news.”

The guy frowned back. “I never said the good news was for you.” The guy brandished the scalpel once more and made a cut on Clint’s cheek. The blond hissed at the pain and the guy shushed him. “It’ll be over soon. But not too soon, I hope. I want to enjoy this, you, the way Agent Coulson never did.” The guy licked at the blood dripping down Clint’s face. 

He was a second away from kicking the guy’s guts when a voice rang out in the room.

“Take one more move, and I shoot.” Phil said, cocking the gun in his hands. 

The guy turned to face Phil. “Phil. glad you could join us.” 

“Jasper. Give Clint back to me, now.”

“or what? you shoot me? Phil, you know as much as I do that those bullets don’t do shit.” Jasper said with a smirk. “Besides, I’ve got my orders.”

“Oh, this is a special kind of bullet. I made it myself. Dead man’s blood, right where the gun powder should be. Imagine how painfully slow you’ll die then.” 

Clint noticed the way Jasper flinched at Phil’s word but remained silent. This was their stand-off. “You wouldn’t kill me. I’m your friend. You don’t have the guts.”

Phil shot him in the leg. 

Jasper screamed in pain, falling on his knees and clutching at his wounded leg. “Phil, please. Don’t do this. You’re better than this.” 

“Yeah, but I’m not.” Another voice said. That was all the warning they all had before a woman came barreling from behind Clint and sliced Jasper’s head clean off. 

“Natalia?” Clint asked incredulously.

“Natasha, actually. I’ve been wanting to kill this bastard for a year now.” She huffed in annoyance. 

Phil rushed towards Clint, hastily freeing him from the literal chains. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine. Just a little cut, nothing to worry about.” Clint noticed then the way Phil’s nose flared. “On a more pressing concern, what is she doing here?”

“She’s with me.”

“Is everyone I know a vampire?”

“No. I’m a succubus.”

Clint stared at her for a second before conceding. “Here, give me a gun.” 

“Clint, we’re fighting an army of vampires. A gun won’t stop them. It’ll only annoy them.” 

“Then what do you suggest I use to fight them off??” 

“Here.” Natasha handed him the blade she used to decapitate Jasper as she walked by. “Aim for the neck. Cut the head clean off.” 

“Well, okay then.” Clint answered, following Phil when he went after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “So, vampire, huh?” Clint was never subtle off-duty.

“Clint, I’d rather we don’t get into this right now.” Phil sighed. 

“Why? Got something more to hide from me, Coulson?” Clint snarked back. Of course Phil had a lot more things to hide. They’re spies. It’s kind of their bread and butter.

“More like we’re trying to be stealthy and you talking isn’t helping.” 

“Right. But we are going to talk about this…” Clint pestered.

“Of course we are.” Phil turned back to give Clint a smile, “Now, please duck.” Clint did as he was told while Phil fired three shots in the direction of where they came from. The sound of three falling bodies reverberated in the compound, and as soon as it got quiet again, Clint stood up. “Thank you, sweetie.” Phil said with a smile, as if he didn’t just kill off three of his former associates. 

“Our ride is here.” Natasha said but she didn’t move. Phil seemed like he was expecting something too, but otherwise didn’t move. Clint looked around, but there was nothing out of the ordinary, there were no sounds of helicopters, or cars, or any vehicle whatsoever. Just the silence of the compound. 

And then suddenly, out of nowhere, three men appeared in a haze of blue. They each took one person in hand and the next thing Clint knew, they weren’t in the compound anymore. Without another word, the three men vanished the same way they appeared, in a haze of blue.

“Cheese!” A man with an eye patch greeted them. “It’s been too long.” 

Phil smiled at him and offered a half handshake, half hug which the man was all too happy to take. “I would’ve returned your calls, but HYDRA was tracking my every move.” 

“I understand.” As if he just realized there were other people in the room, the man turned to Clint. “And who is this?”

“Clinton Francis Barton. Codename: Hawkeye. Affiliation: CIA.” Natasha reported. 

“He’s also my husband.” Phil added. 

“Husband, Phil? Are you crazy?” The man asked, suddenly angry.

“No.”

“Does he even know what you truly are?”

“He just found out, actually.”

The man turned to Clint once more and stepped closer as if studying the human. “Do you know what Phil Coulson is?”

“From what I’ve heard he’s a vampire. And she’s a succubus.” Clint jerked his head toward Natasha. “And you are?”

The man seemed amused by Clint’s response. “Nicholas Fury. Alpha Vampire.”

“Cool. Alpha means you were the first right?” Clint asked. 

“Yes.” The man narrowed his eyes at Clint. “You are unafraid. Ever since you appeared in this room I can only smell the adrenaline draining from your body and nothing else.” 

“Should I be? Afraid, I mean.” 

“You are surrounded by creatures who treat your kind as nourishment. I could’ve killed you moments ago.” Fury stated simply.

“And yet, you didn’t.” Clint challenged, which probably was not such a good idea. “Besides, Phil won’t let you harm me.” 

Fury huffed, turning back to Phil. “He treats you like his guard dog. And you let him?”

“Yes.” Phil answered simply, standing tall and proud. “Because if the situation was reversed and I’m standing in front of humans who knew what I truly am, I know that he’d protect me.” 

“Your loyalty for this human will be your weakness.” Fury warned.

“He is also the reason why I choose to live still.”

“Very well. If this is what you choose, then I hope you tread carefully.” 

“Thank you.” Phil bowed his head graciously. 

“Do not mistake my words for blessing Phil for they are warnings from an old friend. The path you chose will not be an easy one.” Fury told him and Clint. 

“The path I chose, we’ve been treading for 5 years now. Together.” Phil took Clint’s hand in his and squeezed lightly. Clint squeezed back. “I appreciate your concern Nick, but it is unnecessary.” 

“5 years is but a blink of the eye to an immortal such as yourself. Are you really prepared to do this again?”

“The day Clint takes his last breath will be the day I do too. I find that my life, even an immortal one, is pointless if I can’t have him beside me.”

Fury shook his head lightly at Phil and turned to Clint. “Be good to him. And always, _always_  watch his back, you hear me?”

“I do.” Clint answered with a nod. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/131497921601/shit-that-mini-heart-attack-you-get-when-the)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/130621462371/i-dont-get-why-i-have-to-go-to-a-leadership)
> 
> #i didn't get the chance to explain it#but Natasha and (now) Phil are working for SHIELD#an intelligence agency where every employee is a supernatural#headed by the one and only#Alpha Vampire!Nick Fury#Maria is a siren jic anyone was wondering#heheheehehehehe


End file.
